I should have brought you back
by Wallcifur
Summary: What if when Conner found out Holtz wasent killed by Angel? this is what I think should have happened a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unamed**  
><strong>Chapter: 1<strong>  
><strong>Author: Black eyed kids (Emrys)<strong>  
><strong>Words: 1522<strong>  
><strong>AN: AU - If Conner found out sooner that the lady who helped kill Holtz lied, and went to save Angel.**

**I have sucky punctuation so there will either be to much or to little!**

**Recommended Song to listen to: Photograph by Nickleback (don't really know if it matches the story but I was listening to it when i wrote this!) **

The moment Conner realized that whore lied to him when she said Angel killed Father he ran, ran to the ocean as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to strip out of his clothes and stay just in his boxers like he'd seen in various movies Gunn had him watch.

He dove in, the water was cold and dark with no sun to illuminate the water, Conner was shaking slightly but he knew he would survive and continued to kick his legs forcing himself to sink deeper and deeper. Eventually his lungs were aching for air as he searched the water, but he convinced himself he'd rather drown then not find Angel, thankfully he didn't look much longer before he found the metal box wedged in between to large rocks. He gripped the box trying to pry it from in between the rocks but with his dwindling strength as he got colder and his lungs ache it wouldn't budge, but instead he grabbed the bars and pulled with all his might bending them to the sides. Getting his arms into the box and around his fathers chest was easy but maneuvering his dads large frame through the small opening was harder. He chocked out air and pulled even harder. Angel got free and Conner put his dads arm over his shoulder and quickly swam to the surface.

Once he broke to the surface he took deep breaths of air and then continued and swam to the shore.

"A-Angel...Dad...I'm so sorry" Conner told him as he continued swimming towards the shore where a back pack full on pigs blood wait on the shore for his father.

"I-I thought...I should have known you'd never!" Conner yelled at himself as he finally pulled Angel ashore.

"C-Con...C-Conner" Angel groaned as he grasped onto Conner's wet tee-shirt with an iron grip.

Conner laid Angel down on the sand and rested his forehead on angels wet chest, "I won't blame you if you hate me dad...'Cause I hate myself right now" Conner pried his shirt loose of his Dad's grasp and wiped away a tear before walking away.

Angel watched from the Conner of his eye as his soaked to the bone son grabbed a back pack that lay a few meters away in the sand. He brought his gaze back to the starry sky above, he had already forgiven his son the moment he saw his pale face in the dark water.

Conner grabbed the bag and took it over to Angel whose eyes were closed, quickly kneeling down next to his dad and unzipping the backpack he took out a rather large (the largest jar he could find) jar of pigs blood and opened it careful not to spill its contents.

"Dad I need you to drink this" Conner told Angel in a shaky voice as he brought the jar to his dad's lips.

Conner smiled when his dad started to drink it, but once the jar was empty he expected angel to be a bit better, but...he wasn't and Conner suddenly realized his dad probably needed human blood...

Angels eyes flickered open when he smelt a familiar scent...the scent of his sons blood. He saw his son raised his bloody wrist to his mouth, "C-Con-"

Conner ignored Angel and pressed the open wound to his dads lips, and at first he saw how hesitant his dad was at first but in a flash his dads 'game face' was on and Conner felt his fangs dig into Conner's wrist.

Gunn and Fred sped down the highway after Conner, but when they got to the beach they saw Angel with his game face on and fangs in Conner's wrist.

"Angel, Conner!" Fred yelled in shock as she ran down the beach, Gunn trailing behind her.

Conner turned weakly, the loss of blood causing himself to become light headed. He smiled when he saw Fred and Gunn the two who acted like parents to him while his dad wa- realizing the two would find out he suddenly wanted Angel to finish him so he could die before he saw the disappointment and hate in their faces when they find out the truth.

Angel let go of his sons wrist and stopped drinking when he finally realized what he was doing. Conner fell back into Angels arms his breathing shallow, Angel went wide eyed when he realized what he'd done.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK

Angel sat on the round couch in the lobby of the Hyperion with his head in his hand.

"He did what!" Gunn roared in anger at just finding out what Conner had done.

"Gun-"

"I'm going to kill him!" Gunn yelled loudly clenching his hands into fists.

"You might not get the chance" Angel and Gunn turned to see Fred with a look of conflicting emotions playing out clearly on her face as she walked down the stairs and over to them.

"What do you mean? How is he?" Angel questioned, jumping up from the round sofa.

Fred sighed and brought her gaze to her shoes, "He's lost a lot of blood" she said rather bitterly.

"Listen, I know what he did and I-"

"You forgave him Angel! We haven't! and...I cant!" Gunn yelled throwing his hands up into the air.

Conner awoke from a nightmare of Angel Fred and Gunn wishing he was never born to see his bedroom ceiling. Conner shot up remembering recent events and immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea hit him like a car driving into a cement wall. After letting a groan escape his lips and rubbing his eyes he looked around, no one else was in his room.

"You forgave him Angel! We haven't! and...I cant!" He heard Gunn yell from the lobby courtesy of his super hearing, and wished he hadn't.

Conner let out a whimper and rested his head in his hands fighting the tears that beg to fall. HE took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair, and finally looked at his bandaged wrist. He stood up despite his body's scream not to, and walked to the door and locked it.

"You should have killed me" Conner told the wall knowing Angel would hear him.

He walked back to the bed and tore the bandages off and looked at the deep cut and bite mark. Closing his eyes he pressed his thumb into the wound causing more blood to come fourth.

Angels blood ran cold, metaphorically of course, when he heard his sons words. He was half way to his sons bedroom when he smelt the blood.

"Conner! OPEN THE DOOR!" Angel yelled as he banged savagely on the door.

"Whats wrong with Conner! Angel!" Fred asked as she ran to him actually sounding genuinely concerned.

Conner let the tears of physical pain, emotional pain and guilt flow down as he pressed his thumb down harder, welcoming the warmth and coppery smell of the blood as it poured onto his skin and down to the ground.

"CONNER!" He heard Angel scream, but Conner ignored him thinking Angel would be better off once he was gone for good.

The door came down with the sound of wood cracking and the door slamming to the ground.

"Conner" He looked to see Fred's gaze on his wrist along with Gunns.

More tears flowed freely from his eyes as the guilt ate away at him, "I'm sorry" he cried then pressed harder.

"NO!" Angel yelled and launched himself at Conner who yelped in pain as he was rather forcefully stopped.

Conner thrashed as he was pulled into Angels chest, who maneuvered himself to sit with his back against the head board with Conner's wrists in his hands and sitting on his lap.**  
><strong>

**A/N:  
>Hey, So yeah never really wrote an angst, don't really know how good this is, and I haven't been watching Angel for long...All i know is Cordelia is a whore near the end I liked her in the first season! and I really wished Angel wouldn't have wiped Conner's memory! I love him to much! and I love his and Angels relationship just like I like Unchanged Future!Chris and his relationship with Leo!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Untitled**  
><strong>Chapter: 2<strong>  
><strong>Author: Black eyed kids (Emrys)<strong>  
><strong>Words: 1078<strong>

**A/N: AU - If Conner found out sooner that the lady who helped kill Holtz lied, and went to save Angel.**

**Sucky punctuation! maybe to much punctuation or too little sorry!**

Conner was on Angels lap, the tears had dried, and now he felt foolish, he was sixteen! sixteen year olds don't cry or sit on their dad's laps! even if (Conner would bet his gameboy) his dad wasn't going to let him off his lap for a while. Or ever.

"Conner, let Fred see your wrist" Angel ordered into his ear.

Conner stuck out his uninjured wrist thinking 'Well you didn't specify which wrist DAD' bitterly.

"Don't be a smart ass Conner" Angel growled, not having the patients to deal with Conner's new found suicidal thoughts AND his smart ass nature that he noticed in Conner quite frequently. Angel just needed to focus on one thing at a time and the suicide attempt was the problem he was going to start with.

"oh that wrist, It's probably nearly healed by now" Conner huffed with a roll of his eyes at Angel full aware Angel wouldn't see but Gunn and Fred would.

Conner flinched when Angels cold Fingers wrapped around a spot an inch or two above the wound on the injured wrist, "I don't care" Angel told him sternly, then forced his wrist over to Fred.

Carefully avoiding making eye contact with Fred and Gunn was hard exspecially since Fred was right in front of him cleaning the blood of the now stitched up wo- "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Conner yelled in pain as Fred dabbed a wet piece of cloth to the wound causing it to burn.

"Its just alcohol, the pain will pass" Fred told him softly then by accident, on Conner's part, their eyes met, 'shit'

His heart ached when he saw the look of worry sadness disappointment and something else in her eyes.

Gunn watched as Conner and Fred's eyes met. Sure he was beyond angry before, but when that door was kicked down and he saw how weak, vulnerable, fragile, guilt ridden and alone the kid was he about broke down himself. And now here he saw Fred and the kids eyes meet and almost immediately Conner's eyes fogged over and he turned his face burrowing it and himself further into Angel and started to shake.

Conner couldn't take it, that look of disappointment... Too many times had he gotten it from father and once or twice from Gunn, but not from Fred, never from her...until now. He burrowed his face into his dads shoulder, did Fred hate him? she must...and he couldn't blame her, he knew what kind of a person he was...he was the kind of person no one would want to call family, son or even be proud of, He was the kind of person that ended up getting the people he cared about killed. He was better off dad. With that thought he started to push at Angel's chest wanted to get out of him loving hold and curl up in a corner somewhere and die.

Fred backed away as Conner started struggling rather violently in Angel's arms. He was thrashing, pushing, punching and kicking. The whole time she saw the desperation etched onto both father and sons faces.

"Conner! Stop!" Angel yelled as he tried to keep his super-human son in his arms.

Conner delivered a punch to Angels ribs, "WHY DO YOU LOVE ME!" he screamed at Angel when the vampire managed to capture his wrists.

The champions mouth hung open. What would make his son ask him that! "Your my son! I'll always love you Conner!" He stated to Conner.

Conner tried to yank his wrists back but found it futile, "You shouldn't! I tried to kill you! I used to hate you!" Conner screamed at his dad, his haunted and scarred blue eyes meeting love and adoration filled brown eyes.

Angel smiled and pressed his forehead to Conner's, jumping up and down mentally when Conner didn't flinch or try to pull away, "Key word Con, you USED to hate me...so that means?" Angel questioned Conner with a small chuckle.

"I-I love you, I l-Love Fred and Gunn too...but it doesn't matter! Because you shouldn't love me!" Conner screamed, then panted his voice raw.

"Why not?" Asked Angel plain as day.

"B-Because, Everyone I care about ends up dead! Sonny! Father! and so will you, Fred and Gunn if you don't let me go!" He yelled with the last of his energy.

He stopped fighting and slumped into his dads embrace, "I-I don't want you to die...I-I don't want you to hate me...I-I just don't want you guys to die and leave me alone again!" Conner wrapped his arms around his Dads road back and clung to his black silk shirt, "I-I don't want to be alone again" he whispered.

Several tears made their way out of Fred's eyes, she walked the few steps to Gunn and hugged him letting out small sobs.

"Your not going to be alone, I'll never let you be alone, I promise you that" Angel whispered into his son ear as he petted his sons hair lovingly.

Conner cried into Angels neck, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry sorry" he repeated over and over again until he drifted to sleep a few moments later.

Once Conner went limp from Sleep in angels arms he let the silent tears fall freely, "I'm never going to leave you alone like you were before...I promise" he said openly then kissed Conner's temple before setting him down on the bed and covering him up with the sheets and blankets.

He was never going to let anyone take Conner again, He was never going to let Conner be alone like that again...and he was always going to love Conner. Always.

**The End!**

**A/N: Hola! This is my first finished fic, so my ending may be a peice of crap! :3 anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
